Shark in the Water
"Shark in the Water" is the third single from VV Brown. It was used in a video for the tenth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation, known in the United States as "The Boiling Point". The video features the cast of TNG as performers, proprietors and customers of a carnival and drops hints for plot points of the tenth season. The official music video fetures the cast of degrassi with VV Brown singing in the carnival. The "Spoilers" Bianca Action- Standing in front of a sign that says "the girl that makes boyfriends disappear" and smirking to herself. Significance- Bianca tries to get Drew to cheat on Alli by inviting him to the boiling room. She may also lock him in there. Leia Chang , Mark , Connor Deslauriers, and Wesley Betenkamp Action- Fitz throws Leia's ball out of her hand and dunks Connor in a tub. He then turns to Wesley and Dave with a threatening look on his face. Significance- Fitz becomes the school bully, along with Bianca and Owen. The Wheel Action- It spins on such themes as lies, hurt, gossip, obsession, secrets, crushes, drama, fantasy, passion, and others until it lands on lockdown. Significance- Snake and the cops put Degrassi on lockdown during a school dance in the mid-season finale. Riley Stavros Action- displays his strenth with the hammer, but is threatened when Drew displays equal strength. Significance- Drew blackmails Riley to take his QB1 spots in 99 Problems (1) . 'Fiona' *'Action - '''Using makeup to either create or cover up a bruise. *'Significance '- Foreshadowing her abusive relationship with Bobby in the What a Girl Wants (1) story arc. 'Adam *'Action -' Entering a house of mirrors where his reflection is that of Gracie. *'''Significance - '''Adam is transgendered shown in My Body Is A Cage (1), meaning she was born as a girl named Gracie but later changed her gender to a boy and thus her name to Adam. Clare and Eli *'''Role - Clare is a tarot card reader and Eli is her customer. She first draws "The Lovers" card followed by the "Death" card. *'Significance' - "The Lovers" foreshadows their building relationship and "Death" alludes to Eli's supposed obsession with death and other dark topics. 'Alli, Dave and Drew' *'Role' - Ali is running a kissing both. Drew pushes the other characters (including Dave, who likes Alli) aside to kiss her. *'Significance' - Alli and Drew begin seeing each other in Better Off Alone (1). Dave is upset about this. 'Anya'Anya MacPherson *'Role' - Stands in front of a sign reading "The Two-Faced Girl". *'Significance' - The Two-Faced Girl forshadowed in the episode What A Girl Wants (1) she was orginally on Holly J's side when she wanted to take revenge on Sav but after her faked pregnancy and Sav's affection for her instead she switched sides and started supporting Sav for the president of School. 'Sav and Holly J.' *'Role' - Holly J. is a knife thrower and Sav is her assistant.You Don't Know My Name (2) *'Significance' - Sav and Holly J. are competing for President in What A Girl Wants (2) *'Role 2' - Holly J walks towards Sav, was hesistant to kiss but instead takes the knife of his back *'Significance' - Sav and Holly J. relationship starts building in You Don't Know My Name (2) Jenna Middleton ad K.C. Guthrie *'Role - '''Stands in front of a sign reading "The Girl Who Doesn't Know Her Own Secret" with K.C., who slips away from her. *'Significance - '''Jenna discovers she is pregnant in Tears Dry On Their Own (2), and K.C. dumps her. Video thumb|500px|left